Of all the things I've done
by shu-chan77901
Summary: NatsuoYouji. Just because we were made to be together doesn't mean we have to like each other. What happens if the loveable fighter sacrifice pair actually fell in Love would things be different. Would they be able to feel it. Please R&R. This is for Anim
1. 1 of all the stuid things I've done

**-Of all the things I've done-**

**-Shu-Chan-**

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, I do not own Loveless. **

**A/N: This is my 2nd Loveless fiction. I hope it turns out better than my last one did. **

**This is dedicated to one of my best friends. Thank you Animegirl999. I'm really glad you like my stories. So here's the Natsuo/Youji's story I promised you. **

**-Chapter 1-**

**-Of all the stupid things I've done-**

**-Natsuo-**

**I sat outside on Soubi's balcony as I watched the sun sink behind the horizon. I wondered if it could feel any pain, or if it was like us and could feel no pain. **

**Just once I wondered what it would be like to feel even just the slightest amount of pain. My gaze wandered to the sliding glass doors. I looked into the room to see Youji's tail wagging in the air as he watched television. **

**It had only been a month since Soubi and us moved into this third floor apartment. Youji was laying on the carpeted floor with his face almost pressed up against the screen. **

**I had to laugh. Just because we were meant to be together doesn't mean that we necessarily like each other. That had been what we'd told Ritsuka when we'd tried to explain things to him. **

**Sometimes I wondered if that was even true. Deep down I knew I held feelings for him, but sometimes it was hard for me to really believed that I loved him **

**We'd known each other since childbirth practically, but then again we weren't really born. It was more like we were created. **

**So if we were created did we have a human soul? I glanced at the fading sun again. Youji and I would always be together and never ask anything of it. **

**What would it be like to one day wake up and ask myself why I was with Youji, but I knew I never would. Even if I did the answer would be because we were made to be together. **

**Youji and I had done some pretty stupid things in our lifetimes, but I've regretted none of it. In a way, I guess, that regret is a type of pain too. Maybe that's why I've never regretted anything that we'd done together. **

**I have my times when I'd just love to drive a knife through my heart. If I did would I die like a normal person? Would I even feel it? **

**What would happen to Youji? Would he do the same thing? Would he even be able to feel the remorse? I pushed the thoughts away as I slid the sliding door open and went inside. **

**"Yo Youji, what're you watching?" I asked as I laid down by him. "I don't have a clue. It's some old rerun. Want to watch it with me?" he asked as I laid down on my stomach next to him.**

**TBC...**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Review if you want me to continue. That means you Animegirl999... - **


	2. 2 Of all the things I could have been

**-Of all the things I've done-**

**Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue. **

**A/N: Hello, what's up. This is the last chapter I'll write until I get some reviews. If you want me to continue Review please. That means you Animegirl999. **

**Anyway, I'm doing this for you so you'd better be happy. I didn't plan on updating today, but I decided to anyway. **

**-Chapter 2-**

**-Of all the things I could have been-**

**-Natsuo-**

**Time passed slowly that night as I lay in the bed that Soubi got for us. He'd really kind of taken us in since we lost to him. Even after all that crap that we'd pulled on him. He could feel pain. **

**We could have been big if we stayed with the seven moons, but we didn't. We were afraid to go back there after such a humiliating loss. **

**Even then we could not feel that simple emotion of loss. We were just puppets then, but now...now we were considered living humans.**

**No one around here aside form Soubi and Ritsuka knew our secret nor would they ever. That was in the past. A life that we'd already lived and died. **

**I glanced as Youji's sleeping face. His sea green hair fell gracefully over his face. He had the face of a child unlike mine. I fingered the patch that I wore over my eye. When had I even lost my eye? **

**I don't remember. Probably because I didn't feel the pain. My mind drifted to the zero girls. Would our name fade as theirs did one day? If it did would we stay together as they'd done or would we go our separate ways?**

**I didn't have the answers. If that were to happen would we ever look back on our childhood together and wonder what we could have been? **

**"Hey Youji, are you awake?" I asked as I gently nudged his shoulder. "Wha...?" he groaned barely awake. **

**"Natsuo, It's three in the morning. Go to sleep." "I want to ask you something." I whispered as I rolled over onto my stomach. "What?" "Do you remember those zero girls?" I asked as he lifted his head from the pillow. **

**"You mean those old hags? How could I forget?" he replied as he laid his head back down on the pillow. "After Soubi beat them their name began to fade. Do you think that'll happen to us one day?" **

**He stared at me for a moment in silence. "No, I don't." he replied as he fell back asleep. I watched the rise and fall of his back, but sleep would still not come to me. **

**Was there a chance that I actually loved him? No, I didn't. Love brought on pain, and pain isn't something that we can feel. Who was I kidding? I was in love.**

**Of all the things I could have been I'd never thought I'd be one of those people in love...**

**TBC...**

**A/N: here's the 2nd chapter. If you want me to continue please review. Thanks for reading. **


	3. 3 of all the things I've had

**-Of all the things I've done-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own loveless. **

**A/N: First of all I'd like to thank Animegirl999 for being a wonderful friend to me. Without her I'd have never actually started this story. This is the last chapter to this story. So I hope you enjoy. Sorry that this story is so short. Don't like it then bite me cause I don't really care. Anyway please enjoy it and R&R. I don't tolerate flames in the least.**

**- Chapter 3-**

**-Of all the things I have-**

**-Natsuo-**

**The next day came rather quickly. Today was the day that I was going to break the news to Youji. Oh, how I prayed that he didn't write me off as stupid or as just playing a joke. **

**Once we were both up and dressed I asked him if he wanted to go to the park which he did. We walked mostly in silence although Youji would occasionally add his two bits in on the smallest things. I always thought that was cute, but I never said anything about it.**

**When we got to the park we decided on talking a nice walk. I closed my eyes as thoughts rushed through my mind. I don't know what I was feeling at the moment, but whatever it was it was making me feel weird. **

**It was a nice day. Birds were flying around filling the sky with their slightly annoying song. Youji was staring up at the sky with his hands behind his head.**

**"Youji, I need to talk to you." I whispered in an almost audible tone. "What is it?" Youji asked as he gave me a sideways glance.**

**"I um..." Words just didn't seem to come. He glanced at me again as we stopped in front of a huge oak tree. "I love you..." I finally got the words out of my mouth. **

**I watched for any sign of reaction from my significant other. He stood there with his mouth a gape for a good long while. I thought he was going to burst out laughing, but he didn't. **

**"I love you too." he replied with a smile planted on his soft face. I closed my eyes for a moment and in that moment I felt his arms wrap around me in a warm embrace. It is then that I know that everything that I've contemplated on will be all right.**

**Of all the things I have I've never loved one so much as I have loved Youji.**

**The End...**

**A/N: Here it is the ending that you've been waiting for. Hope you like it Animegirl999. Don't forget to R&R. Thanks for reading. This is the end, but I might at some point later on make a sequel to it. **

**Shu-Chan**


End file.
